i got swapped with a freak
by animefangirl28
Summary: Ciel and alois got swapped so they and there butlers have to find out who or what did it
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian walks into his young master to wake him up "good morning young master"

Ciel gets up and stretches and say's in the oddest voice "good morning Sebastian". Sebastian gives a weird face and say's "young lord why do you sound like alois?" Ciel looks at him then down and say's "I'M IN CIEL'S BODY!? YES!"

"Wait if you are alois and you are in my young lord's body then that means…. Oh no"

**Over at the alois manor**

Claude walks in the room and say's "young lord time to get up" alois's body got up and look at claude and said "why are you my butler right now Claude?" "You're not my young lord" Ciel looked down and screamed "WHY AM I IN THE FREAKS BODY?!"

"Oh this is not good".

**A little later**

Ding dong

Sebastian opened the door and it was Claude. They both said "you did this! What no I didn't then who did?" **to be continue**

**I'll make the next part soon Hope you like this plez review this  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Since figuring out the butlers didn't do it ciel who was stuck in alois body suggest they asked undertaker if he did it If he didn't they will ask him if he know.

**Later at the undertaker's **

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAH!" undertaker was on the ground laughing like a maniac.

"Undertaker we're being serious did you do it?" ciel said undertaker shock his head and said "no I didn't do it young lord"

"Well do you know who did it?" Sebastian asking

"Well maybe the four of you can ask the reaper place like William, grell, or Ronald"

Sebastian cracks his fingers and said 'I'm sure grell has something to do with this" alois who was in ciel body raised his hand and said "wait maybe we should ask the other two first". "No I want to ask that jolly red man freak first to see if he did it my master"

"_I hope that grell doesn't get killed_ *chuckles*" undertaker thought. Later the four went where they know where William will be at .the cinematic records.

As they headed up the stars ciel ask "Sebastian carry me up my feet are hurting"

"Yes my lord"

Sebastian picked up ciel and jumped up all the way the stars "hey that's not fair" shouted alois "clade pick me up and jump up to the top" his butler nodded and did the same.

When they got to the door some kind of claw came at then. "Oh shot duck" the four duck down.

"I thought I smelled four rats this time. What is it this time?" William said sounding annoyed as ever. The two butlers explained what happed and they wanted to know if he, Ronald, or grell did it "I'm afraid not me or Ronald did it. If I did I would have more over time again."

"Well do you know if grell did it?" alois asking

"I don't know I can't keep a look out of that red head idiot" William told then that grell's room was a few halls down and the door was going to be a red color.

As they were walking Claude asked "what if he did it?" Sebastian turned his head and smiled "I hope he did"

Later they found his door it was opened a bit. When they entered the room it was dark "where's the light switch" one of them said silently (**I know in the 19 century they didn't have light switches I didn't feel like saying candle)** they roamed around the room to find it till Claude shouted "found it" when he turned it on the room lite up The hole room was in red wallpaper.

"I never have seen so much red in my life" alois said. Sebastian walked around a bit till he saw grell dress up as a lamp.

"*sights* he never learns"

Grell takes of the lamp outfit "awww you found me bass-" before he could finish Sebastian grabbed him by the throat and said in an angry voice "did. You. Do. It?"

In a sweet voice like all cute like he said "no I didn't~"

"Don't lie grell did you do it? Don't make me use your death scathe on you" Claude handed him the chainsaw. Grell started to freak out "ok, ok yes I did it". **End of part 2**

**Sorry I haven't updated on this story for a long time.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian tighten his grip on Grell's neck causing him to squirm, he looked over to his master and said "master, should I kill this red head idiot?"

"If you do kill him do you know how to fix are body's?" Ciel said raising an eyebrow. The demon butler looked at reaper and let go of his neck, he bend down a whispered in Grell's ear "_I hope you know how"_.

Grell looked up while holding on to his neck and taking deep breaths and nodded.

"Why did you do it anyway?" alois asking

"Because I was trying to have my body switch with bassy's" Sebastian just shook his head and said quietly "I really don't want know".

**TIME SKIP **

Later Ciel and Alois lay on a long table.

"So do you know how to fix my young master?" said Claude, Grell just shrugged a bit and answered "yes I know how to all I have to do is switch there tapes around from there body's and there entire spirit will go with it" the two butlers weren't so sure about this at all, but all they did was raised an eyebrow.

"Will I feel anything?" Alois asking sacredly

"No all you'll feel is a tingle in your lower half" replied Ciel who had his tapes cleaned by that evil angel Angela, Alois shivered a bit.

"Ok then" grell said rubbing his hand together "let's get started then" Claude grabbed Grell's shoulder and said "if you do anything wrong to my master I'll make sure you won't see tomorrow".

Grell grabbed his chainsaw and pressed a side button that said switch body souls. He placed the saw between the two and pushed the start button.

Soon Alois and Ciel's lower half's glowed and soon the tapes moved around and went to the right body, and the two masters had passed out because their souls were moving.

**TIME SKIP **

A little later the two woke up and happy to be in their rightful bodies.

Sebastian looked at Grell and got in his face and said "grell next time you do this I'll kill you" grell nodded and said he won't do it again. As the four were leaving the reaper place Sebastian looked at the body switching book it gave him a great idea. Long story short Grell and William where not them self's for a few days.** The end **

**I'm very sorry I haven't updated this story so long I never felt like I wanted to finish this. I hoped you loved it and happy New Year's. Also if you are reading this and saw the word angle and you don't know who that is she was from season 1 but I haven't seen the second season only clips and Alois makes me think of 2p England from hetalia **

**2p England: HEY! **

**Me: but in a good way!**


End file.
